Complications
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: Avoiding each other for a reason, but unexpectedly, the thing they were hiding were connected to a similar source... An AyaRei fic!


GALS!  
COMPLICATIONS  
It is the day after Aya met Katase and Rei casted her aside. Turmoil has swept over her, as well as grief, for Rei is the one she loves the most, though it was unheared of for her affluent family. In here, Aya has a older brother, Toya, and younger brother, Sasuke. TOYA  
SASUKE  
  
  
Chapter 1: Situations "Aya-chan!" Ran called, running for the blue haired lass with Miyu.  
Aya quickly wiped her tears and pasted a smile. She then turned to meet her two friends. "Hello! What's up?" Ran looked giddy with excitement. A fair will be held today at the Kurizawa Park. Im inviting Yuuya, Rei and Tatsukitchi to join us. Bring your new friend Katase too! It'll be fun!"  
At the mention of Rei, Aya became cheerless. "I can't," she simply replied. Miyu answered. "Because of Rei?" "Not really." "Then why?" "I made a promise." "To whom, may I ask?" "A very important person." Miyu looked downcast. "Okay. Be careful. Bye!" Aya smiled at the two. "Bye!" At Kurizawa Park, an hour after talking to Aya... As usual, Tatsuki and the two girls are waiting for Yuuya and Rei to arrive. When they did, Yuuya immediately asked "Where's Aya?". "She said she couldn't come." Ran answered. "She has an appointment with an 'important person'." Tatsuki looked puzzled. "Who?" Miyu shrugged. "I dunno." Rei then annoyingly said, "If we don't get a move on, I'll go home." "FINE! Lets go!" Ran announced.  
After Aya left Miyu and Ran, she went directly to the airport. Flight 609 from England just touched down as she entered the waiting area. *Just in time!* Aya thought.  
Then the people she was waiting for arrived. Her own brother, Toya, was in the lead with his girlfriend, Ayu. Next in line was Chidori and Yuhi. And last, was Shuro.  
After the greetings, Toya said, "Aya, these guys have enough rest in the plane. Let them explore the city while my group goes home to visit mom and dad. Be sure to return home at 5 o'clock." Aya answered, "Fine. Yuhi, Shuro, Chidori! Let's go!" SHURO (1st and 3rd pic in transformed form)  
  
YUHI  
  
CHIDORI  
  
AYU  
  
That night....  
"Rei! Dinner!" Rei's mom called out to his son. Unortunately, Rei is off on la-la land so he cannot hear her. *I know what I did was wrong, making her cry and all, but I have no choice... If I got close to anybody Kagami's gonna have a fit.* He sighed. *Me, being the 'man with no heart' a weapon to claim information, in love? I-* "Rei!" "Mom! What are you doing here!" Rei exclaimed, sitting up from the bed. Ayane smiled. So like of her son to be off on who-knows-where. "You were not responding to my calls so I came up." Then she noticed the sadness in her son's eyes. "What is it?" "Mikage."  
At this, Ayane blanched. After all, it was their fault that Rei is now in that crazy organization. She sat on a chair and said, "Tell me." Rei sighed. "Mom, why can't I just be a normal teenager? Why do I have to be under him? "Kagami Mikage's crazy! Perfect humans? Faultless children?"  
Ayane felt a tear fall from her eye. Yes, Rei is suffering and it was all their fault. She belongs to the C1 project for perfect humans and was being used. Blood from an angel in Mikage's 'sacred' family was injected to her and her appearance changed and she had powers. But she was uncomplete and do not have the so-called 'requirements', which is an offering of life willingly. Without it, she will die. Her husband gave her the requirements after he was shot when they were trying to flee. But Mikage still wants her because here she is, a 'safe' object of the project. But Rei will not hear of it. So in exchange, Rei allowed himself to be a stone, a weapon, in exchange for his mother. But still, Ayane stands out because of her violet hair and golden eyes. 'What is the problem?" Rei answered, "I fancy a girl but I have to let go. She might be caught in the crossfire. But didn't want to let go, so I have to be harsh. Now I see her with others. And you know what's worse mom? The worst way to be alone is to be beside her and has to keep a distance." Ayane smiled. Her son is growing up! "Follow your heart carefully, son, but sometimes, all you can do is wait." "What do you mean, mom?" " Love is a touch... tender with care  
  
A meaningful look, secrets to share  
  
Love is a mood... laughter and tears  
  
That grows close through the years." Next morning....  
Rei was troubled. Mikage just called in and said that he wants a meeting right after school. It's not unusual for Kagami to call for an emergency meeting, but it is strange that his voice would betray an emotion, which now happens to be excitement. So, directly after school, he headed straight for Mikage Project Corp. and was admitted in. He was immediately brught to the private room where Kagami, his right hand Gladys, Doctor Howell and Wei are waiting. KAGAMI  
  
HOWELL  
  
WEI  
  
GLADYS  
  
Gladys beamed at Rei and motioned for him to be comfortable. He sat on a chair and said, "What happened?". Kagami, who through the time he entered had his head down, raised it. He was cool and calm always, never showing his weakness. Kagami looked straight to him and voiced, "Are you well aware of the Ceres bloodline?" Shit he does. Ceres continued to live through his cursed or sacred family, the Mikage, and every daughter who had Ceres was killed for ages. Only, the current daughter escaped and was now trying to bring Kagami and his project down. Rei doesn't even know the name of the present daughter. Ceres also have a handful of true descendants, who were alive even without the robe or the requirements. They may weaken, but at least alive. Ceres is the strongest but she needs robe or she, along with the daughter, will perish. Rei then said, "So?" Howell spoke. "We were aware of the daughter and the two descendants are together. The only descendant with us is Miori, an we will have to always protect her and do all her whims, however way, because she is an important factor of the project. The fourth is now about to be revealed. The C1 'objects' have sensed it. If we could recruit her before the daughter does, then we could be more...productive." Rei raised an eyebrow. "What do I care?" "You find who she is and where she is." "Fine. Bye." As Rei moved to leave, Kagami said, "Miori wants you to be her lover Otohata, in exchange for her continuing support for this project. And you're doing it. Here is Miori." As a girl with gray hair entered. MIORI Next day...  
"Class! Quiet down please! We have 3 new students!" The teacher announced. Immediately, the class fell silent as a pretty girl entered, who strangely resemble Aya Hoshino. The girl raised an eyebrow to them and announced, "Hello. My name is Miori Sanaba, and I am cared for by my second cousin, Kagami Mikage." Gasps went all over the room because the Mikages are known for their immense wealth and connections. The girl continued with more than a hint af arrogance, "By the way, Aya, I'm Rei's girlfriend now.", she said evilly, eyes burning with hate at Aya's direction.  
Everyone was stunned. Rei Otohata has a new girlfriend?! Everyone thought instantly *Aya's better than that dick wad of haughtiness.*  
As Miori sat down, the class waited for the next one. As she entered, all were surprised. She looked too young to be with them. But the petite and charming girl said, "Hello everyone! Hi Aya! Im Chidori Sabishi. Nice to meet you!"  
Everyone immediately liked her for her perkiness, unlike Miori.  
In came the last student. She was blonde and like the first two she has a resemblance to Aya. She slightly waved to Aya and said, "Pleased to meet you. I am Ayu Resato." She beamed warmly to the class and sat on her appropriate seat.Obviously, the class thought,she's better that Miori as well. Meanwhile, at the school next to them, Meisho High...  
"Students, meet your new classmate, Shori Hisato!" At this, a very handsome and familiar man entered. He was of normal height, with unusual purple hair and golden eyes behind his bangs. The teacher nodded to him and he started, "My name is Shori Hisato." He smiled. "I am also a singer now, with the help of my friends. Thank you." He bowed and went to his seat. Yuuya leaned to Rei and whispered, "He seems nice." "Yeah." Next was a blonde guy who was introduced as Yuhi Aogiri. He slapped a high five with Shuro as he went his seat. *Looks like they know each other.* Rei thought.  
  
That afternoon...  
"Aya-chan!" Chidori chimed after the bell rang. Ayu smiled to them and said, "Toya's expecting the five of us early. We better get Shuro and Yuhi and go!" Aya smiled. Clearly, these two are happy today for who-knows-what reason. "Okay. I'll just tell the others." As the two ran out of the room, Aya turned to Miyu and Ran. "Sorry guys, can't go with you today. I promised them I'll be home early for the news they promised." "Okay Aya have fun!" Miyu said as Aya ran to follow her two companions. At the entrance of Meisho High, they saw a sight they never expected. Miori hanging on Rei's arm. Aya, inwardly hurt, hid it and tried to get past them without them noticing so she can reach the tow girls and Shuro, the one they're getting here. Unfortunately, Miori saw her and announced in a loud voice, "Good thing I'm here, Rei sweetie. We can offer our love to each other! Isn't that great, Aya?"  
Rei whipped around and saw her still, beautiful form and sorrowful eyes. He felt like bashing Miori but he could do nothng because he already turned Aya down and he was in debt to Kagami. He kept his mouth shut as Miori continued humiliating Aya. "There are so many girls out there, like you poor thing, but he chose me! You bitch am nothing to-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
Rei actually thought he said it because it was the same thing he said but he realized he didn't yell as loudly. He looked behind and saw a steaming Shuro with 2 girls and Yuhi beside him, eyes deadly, looking at Miori. The haughty girl beside him merely raised an eyebrow and said, "We better go sweetie. These goody-goodies might go into us." With that, she dragged Rei out of the scene.  
At Aya's home (or mansion), Aya called "Mom! We're here now!" Aya and company walked to the living room where they saw Suzumi Hoshino, Aya's mother. SUZUMI  
  
Suzumi looked at them and smiled. Suzumi was purple-haired with golden eyes as well. You might have thought Shuro was her son, but she was a descendant in her times but now, her powers were waning. She said, "Good! You're early. I'm calling Toya so we can start on dinner." At this, she stood up and left while the others changed clothing.  
When all this was done, they sat at the dining table as the food was placed before them. As the others were eating, Toya said, "Kagami doesn't know that Shuro is the 4th descendant in this century. Therefore, he would try to recruit you. You know what to do Shuro, decline. Do not get ideas of agreeing so you can spy on them. Rumor has it that the Project has a weapon, a man with no emotions, which is worse. Be careful at wary at the people around you." There was a chorus of "Promise!" through the table as they continued to eat. Next Morning...  
As Aya, Chidori, Aya, Shuro and Yuhi walked to school (even if they can chaffeur themselves in the limo), they saw Rei and Miori together. As they neared the two, the realized they were actually arguing. Miori was lashing at a emotionless Rei. Suddenly, Miori saw them and turned to Aya instead. "YOU!" she yalled as she slapped Aya, hard, on the side of her face. As they stood there, stunned, Miori turned her back and marched to school. 


End file.
